


The Future is Bright

by deancastrash



Category: The 100 (TV), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, au where rufus is still alive lol, i had to do it y'all especially sine bellarke and lyatt are the same people, this takes place in general s2 of timeless and like. the 11th ep of the s5 of the 100, timeless/the 100 crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastrash/pseuds/deancastrash
Summary: When Rittenhouse manages to hack the Lifeboat, Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus wind up in the middle of a wasteland where a war is brewing between the last survivng people on earth. They know nothing about the time they are in and there is no history to help them. The only thing they can do is hope that there is someone in the future who can help them get back home and maybe they could even stop the world from ending.





	The Future is Bright

**Author's Note:**

> tell me this isn't the perfect combination of fandom. i had to do it i had to write this AU it was the only way

The lifeboat wasn’t supposed to be able to time travel to the future. The future wasn’t supposed to _exist_ except for their reality in 2018.  But instead of ending up in 1955 like they were supposed to, the lifeboat was telling them that they were in the year 2155. 200 years then when they were supposed to have landed. Lucy was afraid to even step out of the lifeboat, they had no idea what was ahead of them. 

“ _ 2155 _ ?” Wyatt gawked at the screen. “How the hell did this happen?”

“Rittenhouse must have found a way to hack into our system. Send us to the future instead of the past. Jiya will find a way to help us,” Rufus’ voice wavered when he said that, which made Lucy think he wasn’t all that confident. And Rufus is always confident in Jiya. 

“Rufus, if we don’t go back to 1955, Rittenhouse will  _ murder _ Rosa Parks. She’ll never get on that bus. The boycott will never happen. She’ll never make the impact on the civil rights movement like she was supposed to,” Lucy knew Rufus understood this already but when Lucy panics, she rants, it’s the only way for her to get through things.

“We should just...go outside and see if there’s anyone to help us. 130 years isn’t that far in the grand scheme of things. How bad can it be?” Wyatt was a little more confident in the future than Lucy was, but he was the one with the gun so she figured she should trust him a little more than herself right now. If anyone out there was hostile, Wyatt would protect them. 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go outside,” Lucy nodded her head in agreement but she couldn’t help but feel terrified. She’s well equipped in handling the past, she knows it better than most people. No one can know the future. It could be terrible or amazing, she’s really hoping for the latter. 

Rufus opened the Lifeboat door, and Lucy was the first person to look outside. She definitely did not get the amazing future like she was hoping for. There were hundreds of people miles and miles back and every single one was pointing a weapon at her. “Um. Guys,” was all she could say and she looked at Wyatt and Rufus who were right behind her. They looked as stunned as she was. The people in front of her looked like some gladiator army from Roman times.

Lucy noticed she was in the middle of a desert looking area, and the air felt a little suffocating. She raised her hands in surrender, Rufus and Wyatt doing the same. She was glad Wyatt didn’t pull out his gun and start shooting, this was definitely a fight he couldn’t win. He was beyond outnumbered. 

There was a young woman with short black hair that seemed to be leading the army. She also had a sword aimed right towards them. She held up her hand and then turned to the army, who seemed to be waiting for orders from her. “ _ Osir ask taim emo laik kom eligius en den osir faya!”  _ She yelled in the crowd. The crowd cheered. “ _ Nau shof op en taik me speak!”  _ The crowd almost immediately became silent after that, like they were under some spell.

“What language is that?” Wyatt whispered to Lucy.

“Nothing I ever heard of,” she whispered back. She bit her lip and decided she wasn’t going to get anywhere unless she asked them if they spoke English. She cleared her throat. “Do you speak English?”

“I do,” the woman with the black hair turned around. Her voice was deeper than Lucy expected. Her eyes narrowed. “I promised my brother that I would have as least casualties as possible today, so, tell me why I shouldn’t kill you and destroy this machine.”

“Octavia!” A man’s voice shouted from deep in the crowd, and Lucy noticed someone pushing through to get to the black haired woman who had a name now. Lucy was starting to feel like she was in ancient Rome, not in the future. 

“What, Bellamy?” Octavia didn’t turn around to face him, didn’t even look him in the eye. 

He caught up to her, and stared at the Lifeboat before speaking. “Look at them, the clothes they are wearing...it doesn’t make sense.”

“What do you mean?” Octavia looked at him like he was the one that didn’t make any sense. “It’s the same kind of clothes we used to wear on the Ark.”

“The Ark?” Lucy asked, feeling bewildered. “Like...Noah’s Ark?”

“I thought we ended up in 2155, not in the bible,” Rufus said behind her.

The entire crowd was staring at them like they were intruders. Which, they were. “They’re Eligius,” Octavia said. “They’re from the 2050’s, they’re talking about the bible. They had to have created a ship that could somehow...blast here from space.”

_ Space?  _ Who were these people?

“ _ Bloodreina,”  _ a woman next to Octavia addressed her, “I suggest we kill them quickly. We don’t need more enemies.”

“Please, don't!” Lucy begged. “We don’t even know who Eligius is! We just need help!”

“Octavia, I think they’re being serious,” Bellamy looked nervous, like he couldn’t figure out what Octavia’s next move would be. 

Octavia seemed to contemplate for a moment. Glancing from the Lifeboat, back to Bellamy. “Fine,” she decided. “I won’t kill them, but you will hold them hostage until we win the valley. One problem at a time. I win the war, and then I will come back and deal with them. Get as much info as you can and report back to me.”

Bellamy looked hesitant and like he wanted to roll his eyes at the same time. “Okay,” he shrugged. Octavia moved to address the crowd again but Bellamy grabbed her arm. She turned her head to him. “Remember what you promised me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my promise, big brother,” Octavia said that in a monotone voice, and suddenly the pair made much more sense than they did a minute ago. They were siblings. Of course they were. A leader would only let a sibling talk to them like that. “Move out!”

With that, Octavia and the entire army started moving past the Lifeboat, most of them trying to pretend like they weren’t scared by it but glancing at it every chance they got. By the time they got to the end of the crowd, another young pair came up to Bellamy. 

“We want to stay with you,” the boy said. All of these people seemed so young, too young to be fighting a battle. Even the leader. Her heart broke for them and she didn’t even know what was going on. “You know we don’t want to fight and I’m an engineer. I might be able to figure out what this thing is.”

“I need someone to watch Octavia and make sure she keeps her deal,” Bellamy answered. “I know you two don’t want to seperate but Monty’s right, we could use an engineer with this. Harper, do you mind going alone?”

“No way,” Monty shook his head. "I’m not risking losing her." 

“I’ll be fine, Monty,” Harper squeezed his hand. “I promise. You know I’m not going to fight. I’m staying in the back. If anyone tries to involve me, I’ll run away.”

“Here,” Bellamy reached into the bag he was carrying. He pulled out a walkie talkie. It definitely did not feel like the future. “I brought this just in case we got seperated. Keep us updated, okay?”

“Okay,” Harper nodded. Monty still looked like he didn’t want her to go, but he seemed to understand that she was going to go no matter what she said. Harper stuck the walkie talkie in her own bag, and then hugged Bellamy. 

“Be safe,” he said, before pulling away from her.

“I always am,” she smiled at him before going to Monty. She pulled him in for a kiss and then hugged him after. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Monty said back. Then, Harper nodded and walked off, running to catch up with the crowd. “Well, time to deal with mysterious ship that appeared out of nowhere with weird people who look like they are from 150 years ago.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy nodded and then walked closer to the ship. His eyes raked over the three of them. “So, is it too blunt of me to ask who the hell are you people?” 

“Just let us get down and we’ll try to explain as much as we can,” Wyatt eyed the rifle that Bellamy was carrying. Bellamy had the gun faced down and not towards them, but Wyatt would never let them get out until there was no sign of danger. 

“You put yours down and I’ll put mine down.”

“What? I don’t have a gun.”

“I can see your hand hovering over your jacket like your ready to pull it out, I’ve done the same thing. You’re not fooling anyone,” Bellamy nodded to where Wyatt’s hand was. Wyatt rolled his eyes and took the gun out of where it was hidden in his jacket and placed it on his chair in the lifeboat. Bellamy then put his rifle on the ground and kicked it aside.

“Alright,” Wyatt said, he pushed in front of Lucy and jumped out of the Lifeboat. “Now we can talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!! I wrote it at 4am right after I finished timeless because it popped in my head and i was like omg I have to do this. Bellarke and Lyatt coming soon to a theatre near you


End file.
